


In The Dead of Night

by yoohoo_cockles (phoenixloverful)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/yoohoo_cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen have been together since freshman year, but, as the end of their senior year approaches, they realize they may have to break up. They've applied to different colleges, they're going to be hours away from each for most of the year, will they be able to do the long distance relationship thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, no beta.

Late nights with Jensen were the best for Misha. He loved all the times he spent with Jensen, but nights were especially good. It wasn't like they always had sex. Of course, some nights were dedicated to passionate, lustful thrusting against each other until they came in a puddle of sweat and come, but some nights, like tonight, were quiet, filled with heartfelt confessions and sincere compliments. 

"Jensen, do you love me?" Misha whispered. They were laid out in the back of Jensen's pickup truck around midnight, counting the stars. Misha had Jensen's leather jacket around him, a delicate heat encasing him on the hot, Texan night. 

"Misha, that's such a dumb question. Of course I fucking love you. Don't be stupid," Jensen mumbled lazily, slinging his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder and pulling him close. Jensen buried his nose in Misha's messy hair and breathed deep, inhaling the pure scent of Misha. 

"I don't know what I'll do without you, Jen," Misha whispered, suddenly feeling despondent. He leaned into Jensen's body.

Jensen and Misha were nearing the end of their senior year. After three years of being together, it seemed they were at the end of the line. They had been through so much together; Misha's parents' divorce, Jensen's abusive father, homophobic pricks in their Texan community. But, ultimately, they had applied and been accepted into different colleges, and didn't know if a long distance relationship was in the cards for them. 

Jensen hugged him closer. "You'll be just fine without me. You've always been better off without me."

Misha pushed off of him in a huff and rolled to face the other boy. "Jesus, Jensen, would you stop that? Why do you say shit like that? We both know that we're better off together. Why do you keep underestimating how much you mean to me?"

Jensen played with the frayed hem of Misha's shirt. "Misha, you are better without me. I just drag you down. I'm poison. Once you get to Columbia, you'll be happier. Probably find a cuter, stronger boyfriend to take care of you and make you smile." 

Misha grabbed Jensen's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. Unshed tears muddled the intense green of Jensen's eyes, the eyes spent three years memorizing. He could read every emotion skittering through Jensen's mind, all the pain, the worthlessness Jensen's dad instilled in him, the anger. 

"Jensen, fucking look at me. This won't be the end," Misha declared resolutely. "You make me so fucking happy. I want to be with you till the end of time. Don't be so down on yourself, baby. You aren't poison, you've never been poison, you're much more like a blessing to me. My own personal miracle." Misha kissed him hard on the mouth. Jensen slowly returned the affection, bringing his hands down onto Misha's hips. 

"I could never find anyone better than you," Misha murmured into Jensen's neck. Jensen threw his head back to allow Misha better access to his pulse.

"Why do you even stay with me, Mish?" Misha pushed Jensen flush against the bed of the truck. 

"Why do you doubt yourself?" Misha grumbled back, kneeling up to push Jensen's jacket and his own shirt off before he moved to remove Jensen's shirt from his body. He leaned back down to suck a large hickey onto Jensen's collarbone, Jensen arching into Misha's mouth.

Jensen's large hands skimmed up Misha's bare back, tickling Misha gently and making him laugh breathily into Jensen's heated skin. He started to massage the knots low on Misha's back, urging Misha to press his hips into Jensen's. The pressure made the two boys gasp in unison, their shared breath harsh in the reticent night.

"Fuck, Mish," Jensen panted, his head lolling back as Misha made his way down Jensen's toned chest. He stopped to mouth hotly at Jensen's nipples, already tight. Jensen moaned gently as Misha's teeth closed around the peaked nubs. Misha held Jensen down by his hips, which were already arching off the truck bed. 

"Jensen, I want you to know how much you mean to me," Misha coerced, blowing hot air over the waistband of Jensen's jeans. 

"Misha, stop teasing," Jensen grunted.

"Promise to stop berating yourself," Misha urged. Jensen breathed out a low fuck while he moved his own hands to his belt buckle, but Misha was anticipating that. He slithered up Jensen's body, sinuous as a snake, to settle back on Jensen's waist, grasping both of Jensen's wrists and pinning them above his head. Misha leaned down to nip at Jensen's jaw.

"Do it. Just promise. Please, baby." He moved back up, capturing Jensen's lips in a sweet kiss, gently probing at his lips until Jensen gasped and allowed Misha entrance. Jensen whimpered slightly into the kiss, chest heaving. Misha let his grip on Jensen's wrists loosen, letting his body droop over his and his eyes soften.

"C'mon, Jen, you're the most important thing that's ever happened to me. I would never, ever leave you. It's just...a break...of sorts. We can always try the long distance thing. I'm willing to try." Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha's waist and flipped them and settled in between the warm vee of Misha's spread legs. 

"You talk to much," Jensen hissed, nipping at the sensitive skin of Misha's jaw. Misha gasped loudly. "I'm tired of your teasing." 

With that, Jensen set to pulling off Misha's pants, a task made difficult due to Misha's obsession with big Texan belt buckles and skinny jeans. Finally he pushed the offending material off his boyfriend's slender legs and mouthed at the hard outline of Misha's cock through his underwear (also tight, but Jensen isn't complaining about that). Misha pushed his hips into Jensen's face, threading a hand through Jensen's short hair. 

"Jensen, I'm not dropping this," Misha moaned.

"Shut up, or I'm not blowing you," Jensen looked up through his thick, blond lashes. Misha clamped his mouth shut, and Jensen smirked up at him before pulling Misha's underwear down and over the swell of his balls. He licked a wide stripe on the underside of Misha's cock before pulling back and blowing hot air on his dick. Misha moaned breathily and gripped Jensen's hair tighter. 

"Now who's the one teasing," Misha choked out, "Stop fucking around, suck me." 

Jensen took all of Misha in his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. He relaxed the muscles in his neck and swallowed around Misha a few times until his thighs were trembling and his hand was clenching and relaxing in Jensen's hair. Jensen pulled up, only to sink back down; he kept going until Misha was positively mewling. He pulled off to suck hard at the tip, cheeks hollowing around the sensitive head. His tongue poked out to flick at the slit. He sank back down until his nose brushed the unruly black hair at the base of Misha's dick.

"Stop, stopstopstopstopstop," Misha chanted, trying to pull Jensen off by the hair. Jensen continued to lave at the thick vein on the underside of Misha's cock. Jensen pressed the heel of his free hand to his groin, relieving some of the intense pressure building in his own pants. His clothes were too tight, his skin over-sensitized to the heat surrounding him and his lover. Just in time, Misha managed to pull Jensen off his cock. 

Misha sucked his own fingers into his mouth before pressing them against his hole. Jensen's eyes were automatically drawn to the spot where Misha's thick digits caressed the soft pink pucker. 

"Stay," Jensen demanded, poking a finger at Misha. Misha nodded sagely, carefully tilting his hips up for easier access as he breached himself with a groan. 

Jensen climbed down from the truck bed and walked to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and rummaged around the glove compartment, finding exactly what he needed; a condom and a small bottle of lube.

When he returned, Misha was fucking himself on one finger, the best he could get without any lube, choked off vocalizations signifying that, for Misha, it was almost over. Jensen pulled his belt from the loops and pushed the clothes to the floor before climbing back over Misha's body. Misha reached out and hooked his hand around Jensen's bicep, pulling Jensen's naked body against his.

"Jen," Misha panted, eyes glazed over, "please, fucking need you, unnhhhh."

Jensen grabbed Misha's wrist that was working his hole and pulled it gently away. Misha moaned indignantly. Jensen balanced his weight on one arm and slicked up two fingers with the lube. He circled the digits around the pucker before easing in, Misha gasping and panting below him, fucking down on Jensen's hand. Jensen leaned down to bite on Misha's thick lower lip.

"More, Jensen, now!" Misha grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth, handing it over to Jensen. Misha grunted in disappointed at the loss of pressure inside him, but was quickly replaced breathy moans as Jensen pushed his swollen cock against Misha's hole. Jensen eased his way in, pausing when Misha's face contorted in slight pain. Jensen stroked the side of Misha's face until the moment passed and Jensen bottomed out. Jensen thrust in shallowly, reveling in the way Misha's blunt fingernails dug into the skin of his back.

Jensen set an easy pace, pushing into Misha as he clenched beautifully around him. Heat surrounded Jensen's cock as he pushed bursts of air out of Misha's chest. Jensen could feel his release building low and white hot in his back, toes curling against the flatbed. He angled himself to brush across the bundle of nerves deep inside Misha that made stars burst behind Misha's eyelids. Misha cried out softly each time Jensen thrust into that perfect spot. Jensen reached between his and Misha's sweaty bodies to grasp Misha's cock, pumping in time with his hips. Misha cried out brokenly, the only warning Jensen got before Misha came, hot and slick, between them.

Jensen grabbed Misha's hips with both hands to shove hard into him, once, twice, three more times, before he was biting his boyfriend's shoulder and coming hard into his loosening body. He collapsed onto the other boy, sweat sticking their skin together in a damp mess. 

"Jesus," Misha sighed out. His arms came up and around Jensen, gently caressing the sweaty skin of his lower back as he recovered enough to pull out and move over to the side. Jensen pressed sweet kisses to Misha's neck as they laid in the heated Texan night.

"I love you, Misha," he whispered raggedly. Misha's electric blue eyes met Jensen's emerald green ones before he leaned over and pressed their lips together. Their bodies instinctively moved closer to each other's, shifting together in an intricate ballet as they kissed. 

"Can we try it?" Misha murmured, pulling slightly away. Jensen's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Try what, Mish?"

"Long distance. I think, well, if we love each other like we say we do, we should be able to make this work, right?" Jensen looked at him dubiously. "We'll have to be completely honest with each other," Misha continued, propping himself up on his elbow. "Like, if we see someone we like at school, we have to tell the other, right? But I don't want to live without you in my life, Jen, and I think you feel the same way. We've been able to get through everything else, why is this any different?" 

Misha looked at the other boy imploringly. He didn't really want the insecurities that came with being away from his boyfriend all the time, but then again, he really didn't want to break up with Misha either. Misha was right, they could work it out.

Jensen sighed deeply and nodded. Misha squealed and threw his arm around him. Jensen just laughed and went with it, smiling as Misha peppered his jaw with kisses and babbled about how he was so happy they wouldn't have to break up and how he was going to put up so many pictures of them together it was going to make his roommate sick.

Jensen felt, if Misha was this excited this long distance thing, then they really could make it, couldn't they?


End file.
